<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shine Through the Fog by xekyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494009">Shine Through the Fog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xekyre/pseuds/xekyre'>xekyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Character, Blind!Kuroko, Friendship, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xekyre/pseuds/xekyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blinded due to an accident, Kuroko resigned from the basketball club in middle school. This happened after the name ‘Generation of Miracles’ started sticking to the regulars of Teikou’s basketball club. While rumours continued to circulate, most people forgot the existence of the ‘Phantom Sixth Man’ as the popularity of the Generation of Miracles grew exponentially.</p>
<p>Upon entering Seirin, Kuroko applies for the basketball team as the manager. Having kept track of his ex-teammates until now, he has one goal in mind – to defeat the Generation of Miracles with his team. The Phantom Sixth Man silently returns to the court, lingering on the side-lines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Generation of Miracles &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shine Through the Fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading my first fic on ao3! I watched Kuroko no Basuke ages ago, recently rewatched the whole series several times and came back to the fandom. This was an idea I had since years back but never really worked on it till now and so here we are! I've got some plans for this story and updates will be on the slow side as I tend to reread and edit what I've written a LOT. Anyway hope you enjoy~</p>
<p>On with the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Prologue</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>The faint scent of cherry blossoms wafted through the air, tickling his nose. He vaguely registered the fragrance, though he was focused on something else - a series of memories which constantly haunted him. Sometimes they settled in the back of his mind where he was aware of their presence but easily ignored. At other times, like now, they flashed bright and loud demanding his full attention. The scenes played over and over like a broken record player.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rain poured down on and around them, blurring his vision. However, he could recall the other’s face as clear as day. His heartbeat thundered in his ears as glistening, wide eyes, lost in confusion, looked down at his open hand and then tilted up to face him. They were physically an arm’s length apart, but never before this moment had he felt the other so far out of his reach.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve… already forgotten how to receive your passes.”</em>
</p>
<p>Occasionally, also like now, several scenes overlapped and barraged his crumbling mental walls that tried to keep the onslaught at bay. Distracted and distraught from the images only he could see in startling clarity and sounds only he could hear at deafening volumes, he clutched his aching head in hand. He had to keep walking, all he wanted was to go home and sleep the agony away. Once he stopped moving, he knew he would not be able to move for an eternity.</p>
<p>
  <em>Red and gold pierced through his soul and almost seemed crazed in their intensity. He shivered, not from his drenched wet clothes, but from the cold, hard eyes of the familiar stranger. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A plate can never be fully restored once it has a crack. But if it is still usable, what we have now will suffice.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He did not recognise the person standing in front of him.</em>
</p>
<p>Left, right, left, right, left, right.</p>
<p>He repeated to himself over and over again, forcing his legs to trudge on while attempting to block out the memories threatening to devour him. A fresh memory from barely a few hours ago whisked him away, joining the crusade.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pleading eyes searched his own, desperate for any recognition of the promise he made to her. It was absurd to think he would forget since he had hoped against hope that their dreams and wishes would come true. But too much had changed from back then and it took all he could to scramble around, mindless of being cut from picking up the pieces, trying to keep them together.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He felt his mouth move on its own accord. “I’m sorry. I don’t quite recall. What did you say?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He did not want to give her false hope he reasoned, as he caught the hurt flash across her face.</em>
</p>
<p>Left, right, left, right, left, right.</p>
<p>He would not break down in the middle of the street. He would deal with the aftermath tomorrow, for now, he just had to get home.</p>
<p>
  <em>A strong back decorated by a solid blue six adorned on a pure white jersey, a back that he used to trust and lean on, grew smaller and gradually faded the further it travelled into the brightness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The only one who can beat me is me.”</em>
</p>
<p>Left, right, left, right, le-</p>
<p>An ear-piercing screech broke through his mantra. He looked up to face the sound and was instantly blinded by a glare of white light.</p>
<p>
  <strike>Shadows exist alongside the light until the light overwhelms and drowns the shadows in their brilliance. </strike>
</p>
<p>He did not feel the impact. The next thing he knew he was airborne, weightless as he had never felt before. The feeling ended much too soon and he cried out involuntarily from the pain lancing through his left arm. He stayed on his side almost exactly as he had landed, barely managing to free his throbbing arm from under him.</p>
<p>Vision blurring and eyelids heavy, he slowly slipped into oblivion as he lay there panting for breath. He could only stare, mesmerized by the multitude of colours shooting straight towards him, reflecting not just the lights from the buildings on the street but also the raging fire on the side.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The faint scent of cherry blossoms wafted through the air, tickling his nose. The aroma grew marginally stronger the closer he got to his new school, allowing him the confidence he was heading in the right direction.</p>
<p>Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack.</p>
<p>A small smile found its way to his lips, an almost imperceptible twitch of the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p>It was time to begin his high school life.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Chapter 1: New Beginnings</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>A small group of hopeful first year high school students were gathered on one side of the gym where the basketball club had their activities. They were talking softly amongst themselves as they waited for try-outs to start while the second years were sorting out the club application forms.</p>
<p>One of the first years whispered to someone near him, pointing at the shortest person in the gym who was also the only girl in the basketball team. “Hey, isn’t the manager cute?” She had short caramel coloured hair with two bobby pins holding her fringe to the left. They watched her talk with another second year, brown eyes scanning the contents of her clipboard as she did so.</p>
<p>The other first year replied, “She’s a second year, right?”</p>
<p>“If only she was sexier-”</p>
<p>The first year who had initiated the conversation was abruptly cut off by a fist bumping the back of his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy next to him had also suffered the same fate. They both turned around and found a second year with brown hair cropped short standing taller than them, glasses glinting in front of grey eyes looking down and clearly showing his exasperation. They recognised him as the captain of the basketball club, Hyuuga Junpei, who said, “Idiots, you’re wrong.”</p>
<p>Noticing the commotion, the aforementioned girl walked over to the group of first years and placed her hands on her hips, introducing herself. “I’m the boys’ basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Most, if not all, of the first years exclaimed in surprise and confusion. The boy who had been hit in the head asked, “The person over there isn’t the coach?” This time he pointed at a frail, old man sitting on a bench on the other side of the gym. The elderly man shakily raised a hand at them, realising they were talking about him.</p>
<p>“He is our advisor, Takeda-sensei,” replied Riko.</p>
<p>The first years muttered to themselves about the revelation of roles in the basketball club.</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>“You’ve got to be kidding.”</p>
<p>Hyuuga spoke up, voice carrying over the bustle of the first years, silencing them in the process. “We created this club last year, in a newly opened school, and Riko became our coach. She’s a great coach and we are lucky to have her on the team. If you have a problem then you can show yourself out.” Hyuuga’s eyes slowly met each first year’s.</p>
<p>When no one made to leave he smiled and continued, “As for the manager, we didn’t have one last year so Coach had to juggle both positions by herself. This year we have someone who signed up for the position and should be here soon.” He became contemplative before he carried on, looking specifically at the two first years he had hit earlier, “Though, if you’re hoping for a cute or sexy girl you’ll find your dreams ripped to shreds.”</p>
<p>Everyone could clearly hear the coach muttering under her breath, “I knew I should’ve pushed for Izuki-kun or someone, anyone, to guide the way to the gym.” Undeterred, Riko then addressed the first years, “Now that you’re acquainted with us, first I’ll have you…”</p>
<p>She smirked as she continued, “…take your shirts off!”</p>
<p>Another round of exclamations from the first years ensued, flabbergasted by the instruction.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Riko sauntered past the shirtless first years as they stood unmoving in a straight line. She commented on each person, noting their current limits and what they should work on to improve their bodies. One by one, each first year became stunned as the coach voiced her observations accurate and detailed.</p>
<p>Hyuuga decided to humour the three first years at the front of the line who gaped in disbelief at the coach. “Her dad’s a sports trainer. Collecting data and creating a training regimen is a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers.”</p>
<p>As he finished his explanation, he noticed it was Riko’s turn to gape as she stood in front of the last first year in line. He recognised this particular first year by his dark red hair along with his strangely split eyebrows and mentally matched a name, Kagami Taiga, to the face. Kagami left a strong first impression on them during club sign-ups as he had all but dragged their teammate, Koganei Shinji, to their booth to apply for the basketball club. He remembered being stared down by those red eyes which were intense like a wild tiger's. Riko still looked stunned so Hyuuga called out, “Coach, what’s with the staring?”</p>
<p>“Sorry!” She broke out of her stupor and hastily gathered herself. After double-checking her clipboard she nodded. “Alright, that’s everyone who signed up this year. We’ll begin practice now.”</p>
<p>With that, the second years began setting up for basic drills they would run through to gauge how the first years went. Both Hyuuga and Riko headed towards the stage in the gym to oversee the practice. The first years were split into two groups, two second years taking each group. Riko kept her clipboard in hand, noting the drills and what each potential new member could work on. After watching practice run smoothly for a while, Hyuuga asked, “So what was that about earlier? Did Kagami Taiga catch your eye?”</p>
<p>“He’s got so much raw talent. His physical stats are unlike any I’ve ever seen, much higher than the average first year high school student.” Riko placed one hand under her chin as she kept an eye on the first years. “I wonder how Kagami would compare to players from high-level basketball schools. Of course, we don’t know the extent of Kagami’s basketball skills just yet but would he be able to hold his own against players from the Three Kings of Tokyo? Or perhaps even against the Generation of Miracles who have entered the high school basketball league this year…?” Hyuuga watched as she trailed off, deep in thought.</p>
<p>“He would be destroyed instantly.”</p>
<p>Both Hyuuga and Riko flinched, Riko also screamed in fear, startled as they were by the unexpected voice speaking right next to them. “W-When did you get here?!” she asked.</p>
<p>All students paused and looked towards the disturbance. Everyone was dumbfounded from the sudden appearance of a third person standing beside their captain and coach. The new person had sky blue hair and interestingly had a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose indoors, which were a light brown and were not dark enough to hide impassive eyes staring right back at them.</p>
<p>“I was here from when you told the first years to take their shirts off, coach.”</p>
<p>Riko sighed as if expecting the answer, while others were in disbelief. Similar thoughts ran through their minds, ‘No one, not even one person, had realised when the boy entered the gym?’ It was incredulous to think that was possible, especially with his striking hair colour.</p>
<p>No one resumed their drills, obviously distracted by the boy who appeared out of thin air, so Riko decided to introduce the newcomer. “Everyone, this is Kuroko Tetsuya who signed up for the manager position.”</p>
<p>Kuroko joined his hands together in front of him to bow politely and said, “Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>While some of the first years looked they might say something about a male manager, a sharp glance from Hyuuga kept them from opening their mouths. Riko blew her whistle and shouted, “Return to practice!”</p>
<p>When drills were being run smoothly once again, Riko turned to Kuroko. “You told us about your low presence but it’s ridiculous we didn’t notice you entering the gym. It’s almost like you’re a ghost.” She poked Kuroko in the chest several times as if making sure he was tangible. The corners of Kuroko’s mouth slightly lifted, showing his amusement at the action, before gently patting the offending hand away.</p>
<p>“Wait, ghostly abilities aside, what do you mean Kagami would be instantly destroyed?” asked Hyuuga. Now that the shock of Kuroko’s appearance subsided, he was curious of the statement Kuroko said without any doubt.</p>
<p>The shorter boy took a moment to gather his thoughts. “While I do not know if Kagami-kun has an extraordinary ability, nor do I know how fast he will develop and progress, I can say for sure that at his current level he would not even reach the Generation of Miracles’ feet.”</p>
<p>Both captain and coach looked at Kuroko. Just how strong was the Generation of Miracles? Riko took the chance to ask, “How do you know that, Kuroko-kun?”</p>
<p>Kuroko replied, “There are several factors but the main one is stamina. The drills everyone have done so far have not left Kagami-kun winded, however, he is breathing heavier and most likely sweating moderately. Kagami-kun’s stamina may be close to the one with the lowest stamina from the Generation of Miracles. Unlike Kagami-kun, he more than makes up for his lack of stamina by his prodigious skills and abilities.” The two listening to Kuroko noticed a faint expression on his face, an almost bitter grimace that disappeared immediately.</p>
<p>Hyuuga and Riko shared a look at the brief display of emotion then focused on Kagami. At first glance it seemed the drills had not affected the red-haired teen at all, he was certainly the best off compared to all the breathless first years surrounding him. Nonetheless, Kuroko was deadly accurate. Watching closer, they saw Kagami lift the neckline of his shirt to wipe his face and noticed while he was not panting just yet, he was taking deep breaths to keep his breathing even.</p>
<p>They watched as the first years continued to dribble and shoot, sure enough, Kagami was beginning to pant as well. Riko wrote ‘Stamina UP’ in bold at the very top of her notes, circling it several times. If Kagami, who had the highest chance to become the ace of the team, needed better stamina then everyone in the team would need improvement as well.</p>
<p>“Coach,” Kuroko spoke up, gaining Riko’s attention. “Once practice is over could you help me set up a few things before you leave?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kagami picked up the mountain of burgers he ordered from the counter and made his way to an empty table in Maji Burger. He sat down and unwrapped the top burger of the pile and ate it, cheeks filling like a squirrel. Looking out through the window to his right, he thought about how try-outs went.</p>
<p>It was obvious he was the best out of the first years. There would be no problems in joining the basketball club at Seirin. He would definitely be accepted for his basketball prowess.</p>
<p>He sighed at the thought of the low-level of basketball in Japan as he picked up another burger. He was always looking for the thrill of a challenge but had not felt it since he moved here. He hoped to have strong opponents, but also reminded himself time and time again that there may not be any like there was back in America. Even so, he would continue to practice and play at the local basketball courts as he had done so today after try-outs, hoping to run into another basketball idiot like him.</p>
<p>A flash of blue in the corner of his eye drew him out of his thoughts. Blinking, he focused and realised he was staring at the half-transparent figure of the manager-to-be in the window, sipping on a Maji Burger drink. Judging by the reflection, the other was sitting across from him at his table.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>Kuroko Tetsuya was sitting in front of him?</p>
<p>He faced forward and promptly choked on his mouthful of food.</p>
<p>“Hello,” said Kuroko calmly.</p>
<p>“Where’d you-?! I mean, what are you doing here?!” yelled Kagami.</p>
<p>Blue eyes were watching him from behind his sunglasses, unnerving Kagami who barely suppressed a shiver. “I was sitting at this table first. I like the vanilla shakes here,” said Kuroko.</p>
<p>Kagami raised his eyebrows. “You were here first? I’m sure it was empty when I sat down.”</p>
<p>A small upturn of Kuroko’s lips showed his amusement. “A lot of people often overlook me.”</p>
<p>He facepalmed at the explanation. “Anyway, go somewhere else,” he said as he made shooing motions with one hand.</p>
<p>Kuroko blinked at him. Once. Twice. “I don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“If someone sees us they’ll think we’re friends!” hissed Kagami.</p>
<p>“I usually hang out here.” Kuroko’s voice remained as expressionless as his eyes.</p>
<p>It was then he realised why those eyes unsettled him so much. They were not focused on him. Kuroko was staring in his direction but he seemed to be looking at his nose, or perhaps even lower at his mouth. Did he have bread crumbs or sauce stuck to his face? Kagami hastily wiped whatever was on his face using his arm but Kuroko did not alter his gaze.</p>
<p>Kagami sighed once again. They were at a stalemate so he decided to continue eating his burgers. “Alright, fine. We’ll sit together. But it’s only for today, you got that?” Kuroko nodded while smiling a little once again.</p>
<p>As he consumed his burgers one by one, occasionally his eyes strayed back to the other who still had not averted his stare and was slowly sipping at his vanilla shake. Perhaps Kuroko was just one of those people who had no problem with staring.</p>
<p>By the time his mountain of burgers was exchanged with a noticeably smaller mountain of scrunched up wrappers, apparently Kuroko was still not done with his milkshake. He knew people said he ate ‘a monstrous amount at an equally monstrous speed’ but surely Kuroko should be done with his milkshake by now. Perhaps Kuroko enjoyed savouring the sweet treat for a long time.</p>
<p>Kagami stood up and made to leave, grabbing his tray of rubbish and said, “I’ll see you around, Kuroko.”</p>
<p>As he left the table, he heard the soft voice reply. “See you at school, Kagami-kun.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first thing he noticed when he arrived at his classroom the next day was Kuroko. More specifically, the blue-haired teen literally walked into him as they both tried to go through the doorway in opposite directions. While Kagami was hardly impacted, Kuroko fell onto his backside and the papers previously in Kuroko’s arms were fluttering down around him.</p>
<p>“Kuroko! Are you okay?” Kagami asked as he helped the other up.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am. Thank you, Kagami-kun,” said Kuroko as he gave a small bow to Kagami.</p>
<p>Kagami helped Kuroko gather the papers. Once he was done with what he deemed as his half of the dropped papers, he turned to Kuroko. The other teen had piled all the papers together at about the same time he did. As he handed his pile to Kuroko he found two sheets on the floor near the wall on Kuroko’s side.</p>
<p>“Oi, you missed a few,” he said as he bent down to pick them up.</p>
<p>“Thank you again, Kagami-kun.” With that, Kuroko turned around and headed off.</p>
<p>Kagami watched the teen get smaller as Kuroko walked down the hallway, most likely to give the papers to a teacher. Once he lost sight of the blue hair he headed inside the classroom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When break time rolled around, the captain of the basketball team found himself hunted down by Kagami in the second years’ hallway. He was asked when the matches would start for the year and could see the eagerness shining in the red eyes.</p>
<p>“Matches? You can’t play in matches yet,” said Hyuuga.</p>
<p>Kagami was shocked. “W-What? Why not, captain? Am I not good enough?”</p>
<p>Hyuuga was quick to correct him. “No, it’s not that. It’s because you’re still a trial member, not an official member.”</p>
<p>“How do I become an official member?” asked Kagami.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to ask Coach for the…” Hyuuga trailed off as Kagami sped off down the hallway.</p>
<p>He watched with mild amusement as the redhead skid to a stop at the first classroom door, bursting it open and shoving his head in. Kagami yanked his head out and slammed the door shut, rushing to the next classroom to repeat the process. Many door slams later when Kagami eventually found Riko's classroom, Hyuuga heard a faint “Coach! Give me an official membership form!” from the other end of the hallway.</p>
<p>He sighed with an exasperated smile. “Man, this year’s first years sure are a handful.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>